


Steel Warriors Round 2 – Match 4: Gemma Atkinson vs Kaley Cuoco

by Vitezislav



Series: Steel Warriors - The Warrior Queen [13]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Fight between Gemma and Kaley in round 2.





	Steel Warriors Round 2 – Match 4: Gemma Atkinson vs Kaley Cuoco

**Author's Note:**

> Tournament I am writing for the site: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0  
> The site contains more details about the tournament as well as polls.

**Steel Warriors Round 2 – Match 4: Gemma Atkinson vs Kaley Cuoco**

One more warrior would make it to the semi-finals. Gemma Atkinson and Kaley Cuoco are the two warriors that will step inside the octagon together. Gemma is the first to enter and she looks confident. She destroyed her previous opponent Doutzen Kroes and is certain that Kaley Cuoco will face a similar fate.

 

Gemma has made it clear the last few days that none of the fighters still remaining would even stand a chance against her. She openly questioned why these fighters were selected for this tournament. She had hoped for tougher opponents, some that would at least give her some form of challenge.

 

In several interviews she told that she wouldn’t blame Kaley for forfeiting the fight. She could understand if Kaley was too terrified to face her. That was pretty much all she said about Kaley. After she saw Yvonne Strahovski defeat Charlize Theron, all she could talk about was how she would crush a fan favorite. She is going to humiliate Yvonne in ways no one has ever seen before.

 

Kaley steps into the octagon and she is a bit intimidated by Gemma’s presence. The tall busty blonde looks much stronger up close. Gemma walks over to her and bumps her chest against hers. Gemma’s breasts pressing against hers and they are much bigger.

 

Kaley has been very calm in her interviews. She knows that Gemma is going to be a massive mountain she has to conquer. On the other hand if she defeats Gemma, she will probably be the number one contender. Kaley talked about her MMA training and that it will be her key to victory against Gemma.

 

The referee breaks up the two women and explains that breaking bones isn’t allowed. While saying it the referee looks at Gemma with a strict face. Gemma nods in acknowledgement and says she doesn’t need to break Kaley’s bones in order to win. The referee sends them both to their corner and signals for the fight to begin.

 

Gemma and Kaley confidently walk to the center and Gemma beckons Kaley to give it her best. Gemma spreads her arms wide and gives Kaley a free shot. Kaley can’t believe Gemma is actually going to allow her a free knockout punch.

 

“Are you really that dumb?” Kaley asks a bit confused.

 

“This is going to be your only chance to hit me.” Gemma says with extreme confidence.

 

Kaley steps in and launches a devastating haymaker at Gemma’s face. She knocks the tall blonde almost out with that punch and Gemma is forced on her knees. Blood is dripping out of Gemma’s mouth and her cocky attitude is completely gone. She looks up stunned at Kaley and realizes she has underestimated the blonde American.

 

Gemma wants to get back on her feet, but Kaley is showing no mercy. She gets punished hard for her attitude and is forced to eat a solid jab from Kaley. Gemma grunts in pain and is only barely able to remain on her knee. Blood splatters on the canvas and as Kaley comes for her again, she instead launches herself into Kaley.

 

She picks up Kaley and rams her against the chain mesh. If Kaley thought this fight was over, she is dead wrong. Gemma forces her into the mesh and drives her knee into Kaley’s thigh. The blonde American lets out a cry and tries to work herself out of the situation. Gemma however isn’t just going to let her walk out and keeps her arms under Kaley’s armpits. Gemma is controlling Kaley’s body and keeps hammering her knee into Kaley’s thigh.

 

Kaley keeps working and tries to wiggle herself free out of her position. Normally she would have been able to turn things around by now, but she experiences firsthand how strong Gemma is. The British keeps her pinned against the mesh and freely punishes her thigh. Knee after knee slams into her and she can feel her thigh going numb from the pain. If she allows this to continue, she won’t be able to stand on her feet.

 

“Come on Kaley… I thought you were trained in MMA. I decent MMA fighter should be able to get out of this.” Gemma taunts her blonde rival.

 

Gemma’s knee digs into Kaley’s thigh and the American yells out in pain. Gemma knows this isn’t very interesting for the crowd to watch and decides to add some more WOW to the fight. Gemma locks her arms behind Kaley’s back and with a mighty swing she throws Kaley onto the canvas. Gemma instantly follows Kaley and tries to mount the American.

 

Kaley wraps her legs around Gemma’s waist and traps her opponent in her full guard. Gemma however doesn’t seem to mind it that much. Gemma grabs Kaley’s breasts with both hands and begins to squeeze them. Kaley didn’t see that coming and lets out a moan.

 

“You like that slutty American? As I recall you enjoyed playing with Charlotte’s funbags.” Gemma squeezes them harder and another moan slips from between Kaley’s lips.

 

Kaley grabs Gemma’s wrists and tries to pull Gemma’s hands away from her breasts.

 

“I must say they are quite disappointing.” Gemma says mockingly.

 

With a sudden hard thug Gemma tears apart the bra covering Kaley’s boobs. The American’s boobs flop around after being released.

 

“They are so small… I thought yours would be much bigger.” Gemma says with a smirk on her face, while she slaps Kaley’s breasts.

 

Kaley is still holding onto Gemma’s wrists, but can’t control them one bit. She decides to let them go and her hands shoot out for Gemma’s bra. Within a second Gemma’s bra is ripped from her body. Gemma’s boobs bounce up and down now that they are free.

 

“You like them Kaley? Do you want to worship them? I know most people want to.” Gemma doesn’t really care about losing her bra.

 

Gemma grabs Kaley’s wrists and pins them to her side with ease. Gemma leans down until their breasts and nipples meet.

 

“Beg for it slut… beg… beg me to allow you to worship them. I know you want to suck on my nipples. Can you feel them crushing your tiny tiny boobs?” Gemma lets out a seductive moan as she drops her weight on Kaley.

 

Kaley’s breasts are crumbling under the weight of Gemma’s boobs. Further and further they are pushed flat against her chest. Kaley groans and moans as her boobs get dominated by Gemma’s massive pair.

 

“That’s it slut… moan… moan like the whore you are.” Gemma whispers into Kaley’s ear while gnawing on Kaley’s earlobe.

 

Kaley tries to lift her arms from the canvas, but Gemma is simply too strong and heavy for her to move. Kaley’s eyes widen as she watches her boobs go flat against her chest. She can see Gemma smiling wickedly at her. Gemma kisses her on the lips out of the blue for a few seconds.

 

“Oh yes those lips will be perfect for worshipping me.” Gemma runs her tongue around her lips.

 

Gemma lifts her boobs off Kaley’s and they jump back into their former shape. Gemma releases Kaley from her pin and uses her hands to free herself from Kaley’s guard. Gemma simply stands up and tells Kaley to do the same.

 

“Let’s give my fans a show shall we?” Gemma mocks Kaley’s performance.

 

“I will make you pay!” Kaley yells at Gemma.

 

The two blondes meet up at the center and prepare for combat. Kaley takes a step forward and then a step to the right. She sends two quick jabs at Gemma’s body and hits the British bombshell. Gemma turns around to face Kaley, but her rival has movement already. Another combination of jabs hit her body and she lets out a groan. Kaley is dancing around her and sending fast jabs at her.

 

Kaley can see that Gemma is confused about what is happening. The British didn’t expect her to be so full of life still. Kaley’s burst of life doesn’t last long when she feels a numbing pain in her thigh. The knees she took earlier from Gemma are beginning to slow her down.

 

Gemma notices that Kaley starts to move slower after about two minutes and takes a swing at the spot she thinks Kaley will move to next. Kaley sees the blow coming too late and is too slow to dodge it. Gemma’s fists slams into her face and Kaley is knocked to the side. The blonde British follows Kaley and fires a kick straight into her guts. The air is forced out of her lunges and Kaley is gasping for air. Gemma doesn’t give her any time to recover and slams her foot into the side of her torso.

 

Gemma closes the distance between them and begins to launch a barrage of punches. Gemma’s fists hit Kaley’s naked breasts and face. Kaley defends her face and lets Gemma hit her boobs. She knows that as soon as she lowers her guard, Gemma will knock her out with a few punches.

 

Gemma forces Kaley against the chain mesh and keeps hitting her with solid blows. Her body and breasts are taking a serious beating, but her face remains unharmed. Gemma’s fists keep exploding on her arms and not in her face. Gemma is rocking Kaley’s body from side to side and the mesh is bending further and further as Kaley is forced to lean into it.

 

Scream after scream can be heard from Kaley’s mouth, as Gemma continues to beat her up. Kaley is forced to drop her arms in order to protect her aching body. Gemma straight away takes advantage of Kaley’s mistake and rams her fist into her pretty face. Another fist crashes in Kaley’s face and she almost collapses. Gemma swiftly catches her and holds her against the mesh.

 

“Not yet… stay with me just a little longer.” Gemma says with an evil smile on her face.

 

Kaley is seeing three Gemma’s in front of her and has lost all her focus. Her head is bobbing from left to right and her arms are hanging beside her body. Gemma forces her body against Kaley’s and their breasts meet again. Gemma rubs her body against Kaley and lifts her off the canvas.

 

“You are going to worship me right? I beat you and you are going to worship your goddess.” Gemma whispers into Kaley’s ear.

 

“Ye… yes I will worship you my goddess.” Kaley moans into Gemma’s ear.

 

“Good, but first I need to finish you.” Gemma says while licking Kaley’s neck.

 

Gemma holds Kaley into a tight bearhug and moves her away from the mesh. She walks to the middle of the octagon, while squeezing every last bit of air out of Kaley.

 

“Look at your new queen!!!” Gemma shouts while scanning the crowd for competitors.

 

Gemma spots Yvonne sitting in the crowd and walks with Kaley towards her. Yvonne is sitting front row and Gemma is smiling at her.

 

“Your next blondie and I will make your defeat even more humiliating than Kaley’s. I will force you to worship me, your Queen, in the arena!” Gemma taunts her next opponent Yvonne Strahovski.

 

Gemma releases Kaley from her bearhug only to lift her above her head. Kaley wants to resist, but her body is numb from the pain. Gemma stretches her arms lifting Kaley up high in the air. Gemma throws Kaley to the canvas and with a loud smack she lands on her face. Gemma turns her rival and mounts her. Gemma pins Kaley’s arms next to her body with her knees.

 

Gemma brushes Kaley’s hair from her face and slaps the American a few times. Kaley regains some of her senses and attempts to wiggle free. Gemma finds it amusing that Kaley is trying to get out. Gemma raises her arms into the air and her fans begin to cheer.

 

They all begin to chant “Knock her out! Knock her out! Knock her out!”

 

Gemma balls up her hands and begins to rain down punches into Kaley’s face. Kaley’s mind registers the first few punches and she screams out in pain. Her screams however stop and her eyes close. Gemma raises her arms back into the air and lets out a mighty roar.

 

Gemma rises to her feet and picks up the unconscious Kaley. She throws the American over her shoulder and walks towards her corner.

 

“Me and my bitch are going to have some fun together now!” Gemma shouts while leaving the octagon.

 

Gemma’s fans cheer loudly as she walks towards her locker room with Kaley hanging over her shoulder.

 

Winner by KO Ground and Pound Gemma Atkinson.

 


End file.
